


#26: If You Want to Know What Makes You Unique, Sit for a Caricature

by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)



Series: 100 Rules for Adults (That Clint Barton Never Learned) [26]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Atlantic City, M/M, Road Trip, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil go on vacation as Clintandphil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#26: If You Want to Know What Makes You Unique, Sit for a Caricature

It was a well known fact around SHIELD that Clint and Phil were bad at taking time off. Clint just wasn’t used to it, having grown up in an environment where a missed day of work didn’t happen unless someone was literally dying, and Phil, well, Phil was the right hand man to the man that Clint thought secretly ran the world. 

So, it was somewhat of a surprise when, two years after they finally acknowledged that the feelings that had for each other were mutual, that they took their vacation time with only a little prompting from the HR office and signed out together for 10 days.

They didn’t tell anyone where they were going, other than “on a road trip,” and that they’d have their phones and trackers in case of emergency. Fury and Natasha agreed to not to tell them that the world would have to be ending before they were contacted.

Each packed a bag, tossed it in Lola’s trunk, and they hit the road, leaving DC behind. They didn’t really have a destination in mind, and Clint in particular was okay with taking it day by day.

The first day they made it as far as Baltimore before they found a hotel. Sated and naked and curled up around each other, they used Phil’s tablet to plan the next day. 

They decided to keep it another short drive and spend the day in Atlantic City. 

Clint declared that they had to get caricatures drawn when they saw the artist’s booth as they wandered the boardwalk. The artist was amenable to sketching them together, and Phil acquiesced with an eyeroll and a smile for his partner’s benefit.

Springing up, Clint paid the artist before Phil could, and snagged the portrait, smiling brightly as he slipped it into a dark bag before Phil could get a look at it. They wandered around awhile longer, Clint clutching the bag in his right hand, his left twined around Phil’s.

It wasn’t until much later, once again naked and curled up together in their hotel room, that Phil thought to ask to see the portrait. 

Clint unveiled it with a grin. He’d been styled with an extremely square jaw, his face a bit scrunched but clear emphasis on his nose and somewhat stern resting face. Phil, in contrast, had rounded cheeks and ears that stuck out from his head, and a high forehead that was far too devoid of hair. He made a grab for the portrait and Clint dodged, laughing, leading them into a game of naked chase around the hotel room, ending in a makeout session on the floor and minor cases of rug burn.

The next morning, they headed north, and continued for the next several days around New England, finally making their way back to DC, having successfully vacationed for ten days without interruption.

Clint hung the caricature in his cubby back at SHIELD.


End file.
